railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Emergency Procedures
This procedure was last updated 4/16/18 An emergency procedure is a term also known as Train In Emergency. It can happen in two ways either Unintended Emergency Application or Intended Emergency Application. Though in the virtual world life is not threatened, this should be used to communicate possible delays and potential issues to the server. Any time your train goes into an emergency application, you witness relinquished rail cars inside one another (telescoping), uncontrolled runaway, or passing a stop signal or coming up to another unanticipated train you MUST execute Emergency Procedures. Emergencies in Run8 are usually due to some kind of human error and not a technical issue with the train. There is however the odd bugs and other factors involved with the sim. However the trains are not intended to simulate a train going into emergency automatically. Keep in mind the signal system though good is not perfect. In other words signals can drop by accident from a dispatcher. Opposing movements can be set that can also be dangerous in the real world. Of course there is always the possibility of breaking a coupler, or missing a signal. For signals I recommend hitting shift Z while operation that will act like your virtual conductor. It will advise you of the current speed limits as well as how far you are away to the next signal. Unlike the real world you have no conductor beside you most times in Run8. You also have a life of distractions. Just remember we are here to have fun, and no matter what happens it can be fixed. As long as a user isn't intentionally trying to cause emergencies, I have no issue with mistakes as I make them to this day after several years in Run8 myself. What does NOT qualify as an emergency procedure is hitting an automobile or truck at a grade crossing. This is a known Run8 issue and though it may happen in the real world, in Run8 this is something quite normal and is currently by design. Please do not use emergency procedures for made up or dramatic events. Hot box and dragging equipment detectors are NOT part of emergency procedures. If you experience a hot box or dragging equipment simply bring your train to a stop and follow normal communications with the dispatcher on duty, or other crews if operating in anarchy mode. The procedure involves proper communications both on the server and reporting to the forum. However a certain protocol must be followed in addition to normal communications. 1) If the train has not applied Emergency brake, apply it immediately. If necessary you can use the set all hand breaks on key (or parking break as they call it). The choice to use the parking break is voluntary, except if you are about to collide with another train. Since Run8 doesn't simulate the derailment, this will prevent issues with a high speed connection with another service where you may lose one or both trains. 2) You should immediately turn to your cab radio and click DTMF * 9 1 1. If this works you will hear an emergency call back tone from the closest tower to your train. This will alert the DS as well as the server of an emergency transmission and get their attention among chat and signal calls that could be ignored. 3) Once you hear this tone using text default communication (and voice only for those monitoring) respond via text EMERGENCY with an explanation of the nature of your emergency, and approximate location if known. 4) Do not attempt to move further unless authorized by Dispatch. This is especially true if your train is over any points where a signal was dropped on you, or missed by the operator. Return to RTS Wiki Navigation PageCategory:RTS PROCEDURES